


Leokumi Week Day Seven (Story One) - Family

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Leo and Takumi adopt their kids, M/M, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Leo and Takumi visit Kiragi and Forrest in the orphanage
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 25





	Leokumi Week Day Seven (Story One) - Family

“My lords? We’re ready for you now.”

Leo and Takumi stood and followed the woman further into the building, hands clasped tightly together. They had met the children a couple of times before, of course, but there was something inexplicably nerve-wracking about this particular meeting.

Well, maybe it wasn’t quite inexplicable. But nonetheless, Leo still felt he was more nervous than he should be.

The woman came to a stop just outside of one of the many doors that lined the hallway. “This is their room,” she smiled at them. “I’ll leave you alone in there for a little while, but I’ll be just out here in case you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Takumi nodded at the nurse before turning to Leo. “You ready?”

Leo was certain Takumi could hear how hard his heart was beating, and if not he could definitely feel how how sweaty his palms were. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

They opened the door and walked carefully into the room, gently closing it behind them. Two little boys sat on the rug in the middle of the room, playing with toys. The younger one held a doll dressed in hunter’s clothes, while the elder had a doll which had been carved in the shape of a woman, whose hair he was braiding.

Leo felt his mouth involuntary twitch into a smile. “Kiragi, Forrest. It’s nice to see you again.”

The boy’s heads snapped up, wide grins erupting in their faces as they scrambled over to Leo and Takumi, who both knelt down so that they could hug the boys.

“Did you come back for another visit?” Forrest asked, eyes shining.

“Actually,” Takumi said gently, tucking a lock of Forrest’s hair behind his ear, “we came to take you both home with us, if that’s okay with you two.”

Kiragi gasped from where he was squirming in Leo’s arms. “You’re both gonna be our dads?” He exclaimed, wide eyes flicking from Leo to Takumi and back again.

Leo chuckled. “Yes, we’re both going to be your dads.” He almost choked up on the last word. Him? A dad? It almost didn’t feel real. And yet, here he was, sitting in the orphanage with his husband and two gorgeous little boys who he’d love nothing more than to call his children.

“So?” He grinned at the two boys. “What do you say?”

Kiragi and Forrest cheered, and as Leo looked over at Takumi, both of them beaming, he was relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one whose eyes were wet.


End file.
